custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dealer
A Toa of Light "Turana please, with these weapons we can take out Teridax and 3 Toa all at one." -Dealer to Turana History As a Matoran He was an Av-Matoran living on Karda Nui, his best friend was Takua when the Time Slip happend he hoped he would be in the same island as Takua. He too was sent to Metru Nui but didn't remember Takua. When he was a Matoran on Metru Nui he like Turana hated his job as a Mask Maker so he started to sell and make stuff out of junk. Anything Dealer made was highly praised by the Matoran before the false Dume ordered the Vahki to destory it and arrest Dealer. He was arrested more than 10 times. On Metru Nui he was friends with Nuparu and for some reason didn't get along with Takua. He somehow found all of his junk pieces in Po-Metru. Besides doing stuff with junk he was some times seen stealing from the Archives because he saw Nuparu taking pieces from there. He like all Matoran were put into Matoran pods but Dealer took a longer time when getting in to one he spent 2 hours talking to the Vahki. He was rescured by Turana and taken to Turana Nui. When he was told he could have any job he went too making weapons and vehicles. He also thanked Turana for letting him do what ever he wanted to do and told him that he missed Nuparu. Toa Turana wondered how he remebered all this. Dealer later told him while his was talking too the Vahki he was making something behind his back that would let him remember everything. Even though it only took him an hour to make it it took him an hour to translate everything the Vahki said. When Turana was holding the skill contest he entered, but lost. He could have won but he was found cheating. When Turanas Toa Team went on their missions Dealer said he was a 'Toa'. He later found a starnge stone and placed it in a what he thought wasn't working Suva after turning his back he was transformed into a Toa. As a Toa When he was a Toa he found his job boring for he had nothing to do. When Turana came back from Kara Nui he thought he was finally going to have some to do as a Toa. but he with Turana, his Team and the Matoran fled to a Pocket Dimension too live a peaceful life. Pocket Dimension All they were doing there was starting a new life where their was no evil. He found some junk and made dangerous weapons telling Turana that with these weapons they could easily kill Teridax. They later fled due to some Matoran going insane. Excile to Bara Magna They were later exciled to Bara Magna for unknown reasons. Dealer started to look for junk to make things. He also watched his team mates fight in Arena Battles. When the Glatorian fought the Skrall he met with his team and fought them off together. He and his team meet Mata Nui, and told him where they came from, Mata Nui said Teridax is bound to come here. When Teridax came they fought off Rahkshi and snuck back into the MU. Though they found out it wasn't safe in there and helped evacuate Matoran and Turaga. When Sphreus Magna was restored he, once again, opened a junk shop. He also joined the Holy Guards. He caught up with Tidrax and two engaged in a deadly fight. It ended with his light being drained. He was Tidrax's second-hand man but was freed when Tidrax became Reaper. He destoryed Tidrax hoping to kill Reaper aswell. He then rebuilt Tidrax as MetalZero but not before creating Cirax, a prototype of MetalZero. After sealing away MetalZero for maintenance, the Holy Gurads came and charged him with treason. He was killed by Crusher. Abilities and Traits Mask Dealer wore a gold Kualsi the mask of Quick Travel. Tools Dealer had two swords that help him channel his power over light. He also carries a sheild. Status Appearances *''The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life'' Trivia Dealer as a Matoran in Turana Nui always made new bodies for the Matoran Dealer knew who the false Dume was its just everytime he went to the Toa Metru they said that they had no time for him